


you're my wish (maybe it came true)

by hellevator_mp3



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellevator_mp3/pseuds/hellevator_mp3
Summary: felix makes many wishes in his lifetime, but the one that he least expects to come true is the one that finally comes true, and in the most unexpected way.





	1. starlight

it wasn't uncommon for changbin to wake up to weird noises and situations. one time, while staying with one of his closest friends, he heard a banging, then a shouting, which was quickly followed by an alarm. changbin had gotten up to see a pan on the stove had caught fire while minho was sneaking around the kitchen trying to make breakfast for the others, but his plans backfired when the food - whatever it was meant to be - had burned from being stationary too long, and went up in flames. while he was freaking out and trying to figure out what to do, changbin dug out another pan around the same size, pushing minho to the side so he could slide the new pan over the old one, extinguishing the flame, not even a minute later throwing himself back down on the couch and falling asleep as minho looked at him in awe, with the fire alarm still blaring over his head.

he had also woken up one day to the sound of seungmin screaming his lungs out, because he had woken up and gone to take a shower, very quickly noticing the words scrawled on his wrist that equalled the name of his soulmate. that was quickly followed by him jumping on the bed where changbin was still laying, who had since starfished out when seungmin got up. his shower was forgotten as he instead scrambled to find his phone and call the name scrawled on his skin - who coincidentally lived on the floor just below him - and took no more than a minute to basically bust down seungmin's door to hug him. it didn't even phase changbin one bit that hyunjin came bursting into the apartment, instead opting to eat his cereal in silence as he watched the two from his perch on a stool in the kitchen, watching as the taller boy picked up his best friend and embraced him, turning away just before their lips met. it wasn't that changbin was jealous, no, he just wished that he could find his person.

however, waking up to a small dog pouncing on his chest and curling up just over his stomach was not something that he was expecting, considering the fact that a: he went to bed in his own bed in his own, dog-free apartment, and b: that none of his friends owned a dog. next came a loud voice speaking a language he didn't understand, before a lanky figure broke into the room he occupied. they had a silent staring contest for a few seconds, that was broken when the other spoke. changbin's eyes widened comically, responding back with a startled 'what?' in his native tongue, shocking both of them - the intruder with the use of another language, and changbin himself with the depth of his voice.

it took a few minutes for changbin to explain what was going on to the elder, who he quickly discovered spoke the same language as he did, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. he didn’t go in depth, and the way he talked was the equivalent of a bullet point list. he was 23, born in 1999. he was a tattoo artist in a little shop in the center of seoul, where he’d worked for the past year and a half. in his free time, he produced and recorded raps that he released under the pseudonym ‘spearb’, as if being a tattoo artist wasn’t taboo enough for the culture he grew up in. he had his own apartment in seoul, where he lived alone. he had no family, at least, not any that was worth mentioning, and the other didn’t push him to explain any further. 

after saying all of that, he looked expectantly at the other, who introduced himself as chris bang, known in korea as bang chan, and he was the soccer coach at a college just around the corner. he was 25, born 2 years before changbin was, although he asked changbin not to use any honorifics to refer to him. after that, chan filled changin in on the person that he currently was - a 22 year old boy named felix, who chan said bright and lively, rivaling the sun. for a second, changbin found himself wondering if the adoration in chan's eyes was that of an older brother, or a lover - a question that was quickly answered by chan's flushed cheeks and explanation that the two had been friends since felix was small. 

changbin simply nodded, before asking for more information on felix, claiming that it was purely for practical reasons. chan thought for a minute, before telling changbin that felix was a second year music theory student, who studied at the same college that chan coached at. he had classes every tuesday, thursday, and friday, but his schedule varied a lot. luckily enough for changbin, it was sunday, and he didn't have to worry about classes - at least, as long as he was back in his own body before they started. the ringing of a phone stopped their conversation, but neither could find it when they looked around. after three rings, the noise cut off and they sighed, before it began to ring again. changbin found it underneath some clothing piled in a desk chair, just as it stopped ringing again. changbin noticed chan leave the room, muttering something about being cold, and changbin heard a door slam in the distance, which led him to wonder if that was chan's trigger, since it was certainly not cold in the bedroom. 

when he picked up the phone, the screen turned on and showed a notification for two missed phone calls, which he tapped. the phone didn't request a password, which changbin was both confused by and thankful for, and decider that he would ask chan about it when he came back. after securing the phone, he plopped back down on the bed and took a proper look around the room. much like changbin's room, posters and pictures were hung on the walls, and a full length mirror was situated on the back of the door. changbin silently debated if it would be weird to check himself - felix - out as he scrolled through the recent calls, redialing his own phone number and letting it ring. 

it was surreal, hearing himself speak in a voice that was several octaves deeper than his normal voice. it was also weird hearing his own voice spouting words in another language, the only word he could catch being 'chris’. with that, he hung up on the other, and went to search for chan, hoping that he was willing to translate. it wasn't long before he was curled up in a lawn chair, next to chan's own chair, redialing his numer and putting the phone on speaker. it only took a few minutes before he learned that this was felix's wish, to meet his soulmate, but he didn't expect to switch bodies with him on his 22nd birthday. after that, it was smooth sailing, with chan as their mediator, trying to figure out plans and how to explain this to their friends and family. 

when that call was finished, changbin turned to chan, and heaved a large sigh. awkwardly, chan patted his shoulder. “at least you don't have to play hot and cold with your soulmate - literally.” that was chan's attempt at comforting him, making changbin glare at him for a second before busting out laughing. 

that night, as changbin was getting ready for bed, he took the time to examine his soulmate. an array of freckles lined his cheeks, standing out against his tan skin. soft cheeks and wavy hair gave the boy an almost childish look, contrasting with the single piercing in his ear, the tattoo of a rosary around his right ring finger (which changbin thought was a contradiction in and of itself), and the tattoo that he discovered on his hip when he changed into pajamas, a small cross with a date scrawled across it. he wondered if felix had done the same thing, wondered if he found the cluster of stars on changbin's wrist, or the roman numerals on the back of his calf that marked the most important day of his life, wondered if felix was laying in bed wondering what they meant. he thought of his soulmate as he drifted off to sleep, wondering what it would be like to meet felix in his own body, hearing that deep voice say his name, and hearing felix's name roll off his own tongue, wondering if they would feel like the only people in the world, or as if time had slowed down, just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh so felix will probably be the "good boy" aka goes to church and is generally a good kid, and binnie is the "bad boy" - tattoo artist, rapper, leather jackets, that kind of stuff. also, based on the relationships, everyone already knows who the ships are, and yes they'll meet eventually.  
> also, this is unedited and I don't feel like proofreading rn so please lmk if you see any errors!!


	2. starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! the first full chapter of this fic, please enjoy!!  
> also, please keep in mind that this is not proofread, and i have no beta reader so i'll have to re-read it tomorrow and fix any mistakes! (however, if someone wanted to be my beta reader...that'd be great dflkgh)

felix's daily mantras ranged from 'it's not that scary', to 'you can do it', even as far as 'it'll be okay'. the one that he never thought he'd use - and in a dream, nonetheless - was 'this can't be real'. but it was, at least in his dreams. he stood in the center of what looked like a school classroom - maybe ms. lee's? - facing off with a machine, with the words 'fortune teller cards - tear here' written on a plaque, with a slot just underneath it. before the curiosity had too much time to eat away at him, his dream self stepped forward and pressed the button just a foot or so above the plaque, listening to the quiet churning inside the machine before what looked like a raffle ticket was spit out, into felix's waiting hand. 

his eyes widened at the words 'your wish has been granted', before confusion took place of wonder and he stared at it harder, wondering which wish it was. he had many - when his parents struggled, he wished to be strong and able to take away their problems. when the kids at school teased him for his looks, or the fact that he was shorter than 97% of the male population at the school, he wished to be someone bigger, someone taller. when his best friends all began finding their soulmates and getting into relationships, he wished that he could be like that, finding the one he was meant for, whoever that may be. he wasn't allowed more than a few moments to think about it, before a loud, shrill shriek broke the serenity of the room, and he jolted up in bed. 

an unfamiliar room greeted his arrival back into the waking world, and he scrambled out of bed to the mirror hanging on the wall, praying that maybe this was the wish that he wanted to come true the most - to meet the one he was meant for. he stared at a strangers face in the reflective surface, at the sharp jawline and soft cheeks and bangs that he knew he could never pull off, as well as a tendril of black ink creeping up just above the collar of his shirt, and suddenly realized that he, felix lee, was inhabiting the body of his soulmate. scrambling to the door and searching for a bathroom, felix realized that his soulmate must be older than he was, since it appeared that he lived in an apartment by himself, given that there were no other signs of life in the space that he found himself in. just down the hall from the bedroom was the bathroom, where felix threw himself in front of the mirror to make sure that it wasn't a trick, even though he knew from the start that it wasn't. his soulmate couldn't be much shorter than himself, maybe a few centimeters, but the strong jawline and stern face made him seem much bigger than he actually was. felix turned his face this way and that way, taking in all the features of his soulmates face, making different faces towards himself in the mirror, and even playing with the piercings that hung from his ears. his fingertips skidded gently along the lines of ink that decorated his wrist, and the big piece that covered his shoulder, a shape that he couldn't make out from this angle. curious, he checked other places for tattoos, finding one on his calf, another on his hip, and what looked like a logo behind his ear. it wasn't long before nature called, and he did his business before wandering out of the room to find something to eat, wondering about the morality of taking a shower while he was in a body other than his own. he decided that if he a: had to go somewhere, or b: was still in this body the next day, he would take a shower. 

it wasn't long before he was exploring the rest of the apartment with a bowl of dry cereal in hand, munching on small fingerfuls at a time. with sugar-coated fingertips, he picked up a frame and took in the picture nestled inside - the same body that he was in stood at the center, with two people that were shorter than him on one side, and two taller on the other. all of them wore bright grins, the happiness reflected in the photograph filling felix's own chest and making him smile as well, tracing his finger over the edge of the frame before setting it down. he moved on to the next one, that appeared to be a family photo. felix's soulmate sat in the center, seated in an ornate chair with a woman sitting on the arm of it, and a man standing just behind them, with his hands on their shoulders. the smiles in the photo seemed fake, more so for looks than actually being happy to take pictures with one another. felix was reminded of the family photos that lined his own dresser in his dorm, pictures of his family on the beach and on a trip to the mountains and even once, when they went on a boat. he could easily picture their faces in his mind, all sunburned smiles and a pure happiness radiating from the picture. with a small sigh, he put the photo down and continued his amble around the room, stopping to examine the bookshelf full of records and cd's, most of the artists in a language he quickly recognized as korean, but could barely read. it took him back to the time his mother had insisted that he learned her mother tongue, but he had refused, saying that he would never need it. however, he did pick up the alphabet, and was using his small knowledge to sound out the words and try to pick out some words that sounded like their english counterpart. after a few minutes, he gave up and moved on to the next area - the couch, with a coffee table in front of it and a laptop propped open on its surface. 

sitting next to it was a phone, still hooked up to the charger. felix set his bowl of dry cereal down, scooping another mouthful into his mouth as he fumbled with the phone, realizing quickly that it had a fingerprint sensor, and that his soulmate - thankfully - had his index finger put in. it didn't take much for felix to find the app that would allow him to call his own phone, fingers automatically dialing his familiar number. a second of hesitance led to him deleting it, before retyping it, a cycle that repeated itself numerous times before he finally hit the call button, holding the phone to his ear as he shoved more cereal in his mouth, waiting for the click that would let him know that he was connected. it rang once, twice, three times, before he was sent to voicemail. frustrated, he tried again, before finally giving up. after piecing together that his soulmate was in south korea, and that his own body was in his home in australia, felix looked up the time differences and frowned. he was only two hours behind the other, meaning that it was nearing noon in his home country, while it was only 10 am for him. 

sighing, felix flicked through the apps on the phone, tapping on facebook and then to his soulmate's profile, scrolling through in an attempt to piece together more about the other. from what he saw, the other - seo changbin, he found out soon enough - was older, and didn't spend much time on facebook. there were a few posts here and there, including a sudden influx for his birthday. before long, felix had also located his twitter, finding a substantial amount more there than he had on any other social media - links to his soundcloud, rants about the industry that he worked in, and even friendly banter between himself and some of his friends, and even some of his followers. as he was reading through a thread that the other had posted, a notification slid down from the top of the screen, indicating that an unknown number was calling, and prompting felix to accept or decline. recognizing his own phone number, felix accepted and held the phone to his ear, listening to his own voice spouting a language that he knew he didn't know. he told the other to calm down, slow down, and to find chris. 

chris was their best shot at a translator - having learned korean from a young age, chris was considerably better than felix, and was almost considered fluent. there was shuffling on the other line, before a click signaled that he had been hung up on. with yet another sigh, felix found himself leaning back on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling with the phone hanging limply in his hand. there was a silence that seemed to stretch on forever, before the phone rang again, and felix accepted without even checking the number. he heard his best friend's voice on the other line, speaking quickly with the other. in english, felix called for his attention, and tried his best to explain what happened, about his wish and suddenly ending up in a strangers home. he blamed the whole ordeal on himself, but was stopped in his tracks by chris. "did you not see what day it is?" the elder asked, prompting felix to check the date on the computer, finding that it was his 22nd birthday. his mouth dropped open, remembering what his teacher had taught them about soulmates, and everything clicked into place. 

it wasn't long before felix and changbin were exchanging plans, filling one another in on the things that needed to happen until they switched back. changbin requested that felix post a track that he had been working on, and actively promote it on social media until changbin was able to do it himself. in return, felix asked that changbin keep his blog semi-active, asking chris to help with translations of the content and such. along with that, felix had a dinner with his family later that week - just in case, he filled changbin in on what that would entail, before changbin threw back that he had dinner plans with his friend group the day after. they spent hours sharing information and plans, filling one another in on the things that needed to be handled. 

when they finally hung up, felix lay back on the couch with another long sigh, and a mantra of 'what did i get myself into?', followed shortly after with a loud groan.


	3. stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin and hyunjin found one another - now, they’re helping felix and changbin find each other, too.

seungmin was used to a lot of weird things. being soulmates with his polar opposite was one of them. being friends with minho, changbin, and jisung led to tons of other weird situations. however, spending a dinner with his soulmate, hyunjin; his best friend, changbin; and the rest of their friend group was nothing out of the ordinary - except that the person sitting across from him wasn’t his best friend, but rather, his best friend’s soulmate who switched bodies with his best friend. 

maybe he should back up a bit. the five of them - himself, hyunjin, changbin, jisung, and minho - decided to meet up at some barbeque place that none of them had tried before, and that’s what seungmin found himself preparing for only a few hours before. after a failed attempt to shower (thanks to hyunjin), he found himself squeezing into jeans that clung to his legs (the jeans that hyunjin liked) and a sweater that was two sizes too large and hung off his shoulder. as he was drying and styling his hair, his thoughts drifted to hyunjin, as they often did.

their ‘relationship’ had started nearly a year and a half before, when hyunjin moved into the apartment just below seungmin’s. they only met when hyunjin stomped upstairs to curse out his upstairs neighbor for being too loud, but stopped short in his tracks when he saw the person that opened the door. wide, innocent eyes stared back at him, and he watched the smile lines form when the other smiled sheepishly, apologizing profusely when he realized why hyunjin was standing on his doorstep. seungmin remembers that hyunjin had waved it off, and claimed that hyunjin only let it go because seungmin was so cute (this was normally paired with an obnoxious laugh and the typical eyelash batting as he tried to convince his soulmate of that fact). from behind seungmin had come his best friend, changbin, who asked in a low, rough voice who had come to the door, before spotting hyunjin and seeing the look on seungmin’s face. how the two didn’t know they were meant to be in that very moment, changbin always said that he would never get. seungmin would normally roll his eyes at that, but thought the same. he had felt drawn to the taller boy, but could never find a way to start up a conversation, until he decided that he was going to be ‘healthy’ and take the stairs - which ended up with him tripping on the last step just as hyunjin was beginning his ascent.

this, of course, led to hyunjin catching him, their slow eye contact and leaning closer - until someone dropped something rather large in their apartment, scaring hyunjin and causing his grip to loosen and cause seungmin to fall. of course, being the gentleman he was, he helped seungmin back to his apartment and their relationship blossomed from there.

seungmin was pulled from his thoughts as his grip on the hair dryer loosened, causing it to go crashing to the ground and pulling hyunjin from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. he had been working on a thin line of eyeliner when seungmin dropped the hair dryer, and it startled him - obvious by the blob of eyeliner that decorated the corner of his eye. the sight was too much for seungmin, who burst out laughing, continuing even as hyunjin stomped over and began to ‘punish’ him with tickles and kisses, leaving the two to roll around laughing at one another. 

it had taken them another hour to finally finish getting ready, hyunjin having pouted until seungmin gave in and removed the eyeliner and shadow he had already done, redoing it as hyunjin perched on the bathroom counter. then, hyunjin took it upon himself to pick out an outfit that nearly matched seungmin’s, with a navy blue sweater and white, ripped jeans, while seungmin donned a misty grey sweater and dark wash jeans. that was their Thing™, hyunjin claimed: matching enough that everyone knew they were together, but they didn’t know. seungmin always rolled his eyes at that, but his soft smile gave away his true feelings about the statement. 

finally, they were walking out the door, pinky fingers intertwined between them, and seungmin clutching their house keys, while hyunjin pocketed his wallet. the two made the five minute walk to the train station, where they boarded the first train that was going in the direction they needed. sooner rather than later, they were standing outside of a building where the front wall was mostly glass, allowing the two to look in and see their friends already gathered. sitting on one side of the booth was minho and jisung, although it looked like jisung was sitting more in minho’s lap than anything else. changbin sat at the end of the table, having pulled up a chair to leave the side across from minsung - as they were lovingly referred to as - free for hyunjin and seungmin. hyunjin intertwined their fingers, before pushing open the door and leading jisung in, greeting the employee that welcomed them as they walked to the table. a loud cheer erupted from jisung, while minho lowered his head to his hands, unwilling to believe that that was his soulmate - even though his stunning crimson eyes matched jisungs hair, and jisungs eyes sported the same caramel color that minho did. when seungmin slid into the booth, followed by hyunjin, jisung began rambling about the latest project he was working on. he was to produce a track, and work with a dance major to choreograph a dance to it. however, his class had one more person than the dance class did, so he suggested that he work with a previous student, which is how he ended up working with minho.

seungmin watched the boy ramble on in excitement, before talking about his upcoming photography project that required him to photograph things in motion. jisung suggested that he come to the studio sometime, while seungmin shrugged. hyunjin leaned around seungmin to ask changbin what he had been up to, and the way his eyes widened and shock took over didn’t make it past anyone. he mumbled something unintelligible to the others, and knocked seungmin’s hand away when he tried to check for a fever.

after a minute, changbin sighed and pulled out his phone, messed with it for a minute before setting it face up on the table, the screen displaying a foreign number and the speaker icon lit. it wasn’t long before he was explaining something in a language that none of the others had heard him speak, voice dropping an octave as he spoke to the person on the other line. while seungmin and hyunjin were both familiar with english, having studied in america for a semester each, their skills were limited and only allowed them to catch certain words and phrases, like ‘they know’ and 'soulmate’. then, a deeper voice came on the line and explained that he was changbin, and the person with them was felix. they were soulmates who had switched bodies for the first time a week before, and had switched again the night prior, leaving felix in an unfamiliar country with people who didn’t speak his language. the others seated at the table nodded in understanding, realizing that that’s why he looked scared when they talked to him. 

felix broke out into another bout of english, listening to his soulmate try to soothe him in his broken english, assuring him that he did well. seungmin and hyunjin assured him that it wasn’t his fault, but they would work on fixing the random body switches - a quick naver search revealed that the switches would likely be controllable once they met, which led to them making plans to fly chan and changbin to korea.

their dinner turned into a changbin 101 lesson when the aussie boy finally hung up. minho and jisung jabbered on, leaving hyunjin and seungmin to try and translate as well as they could. it didn’t take long for the conversation to turn to felix himself, and they learned more about him in the next few hours than they had about most of their friends in years. 

after eating nearly everything that the restaurant had to offer, the three groups split up and returned to their respective homes, but not before getting felix’s number so they could check on changbin. hyunjin and seungmin wandered down the street leading to their apartment building, pinkies hooked around one another, so close that their shoulders bumped with every step, while discussing the situation with felix. as seungmin watched hyunjin talk, he couldn’t help but be thankful for the bond they shared - it was simple, it was easy, even when they argued about who’s turn it was to do laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really late dflkghkl a n y w a y s i've just been busy with work so i haven't had time to write and?? i just finished this chapter and it's really short, so yeah :(((


	4. stargaze

chan was surrounded by couples, soulmates, while he stood alone. he watched his baby brother dance with his girlfriend, and chan knew that by the end of the night, she was going to be his fiancee. he watched his younger sister dip her wife, showing off to their family as she raised her back up, grinning all the while. chan watched his parents stand on the sidelines, swaying slightly as they settled into one another's side. chan's eyes flickered to felix, who was watching the others. felix was like chan, who knew he had a soulmate but that their other parts weren’t there with them. chan glad that he had felix there to celebrate his sister's wedding with him. it made him feel less alone. 

suddenly, he felt even less alone as he felt a shiver wrack his body, even though the air was warm and he had a jacket pulled over his shoulders. it took another jacket and a cup of hot tea before the aching chill faded away, and he was joined by felix in his bedroom. the younger looked rugged, although in the back of chan’s head, he knew that it was because it wasn’t felix currently standing in front of him. it was felix's soulmate, changbin, who just happened to occupy felix’s body. chan sighed, spewing off a sentence that made sense in neither english or korean, being that it was some weird mix of the two. changbin just stared blankly back, and hearing him speak korean in felix’s deep voice with a tinge of an australian accent still made chan shudder, knowing that the real felix couldn’t and wouldn’t speak korean. 

changbin asked why he was inside, wearing more layers than needed and sipping on a slightly sweet cup of tea that was beginning to cool in his hands. with a sigh, chan began to explain the random chills and hot spikes that he experienced, watching as changbin nodded in understanding, before mentioning a fact that chan had never been exposed to. it was taught in their school that there was only one set of soulmates with a certain trigger to a generation, meaning that chan’s soulmate had to be around his age - but finding the other would be nearly impossible, given the fact that there were millions of people in his generation that he would never get the chance to talk to, until changbin dropped a slightly bigger bombshell - there was a very, very well known singer and music teacher in korea, who became slightly famous after a cover he posted went viral, and people began to look into him. people had claimed that he would have random cold spikes, where the classroom was plenty warm but he went through the lesson with chattering teeth and icy hands, although he was quickly bundled up in a thick coat. 

chan’s mouth dropped nearly to the floor as he took in the words, deciding that once and for all, he was going to talk to this person and maybe - just maybe - find his soulmate. chan didn’t notice changbin slipping out of his room, likely going to join the rest of the family outside in the warm summer air. chan stayed where he was, before sitting down on the edge of his bed and staring blankly at the wall as he contemplated what to do. he knew for a fact that a single one way ticket would cost him an arm and a leg, multiplied by two because changbin needed to meet felix - or rather, felix’s body needed to meet changbin’s in order for their body switching to be controlled. 

although changbin and chan had sat their families down to explain what was happening, why ‘felix’ had suddenly startled when his mother walked into his bedroom, and he began to spout off different strings of curses in the language that he swore he’d never learn, it was still a hassle to tell them who they were talking to. that night, because of the amount of noise that was being made between ‘felix’ and his mother, his father wandered into the room and asked what was going on - but obviously, changbin had no idea what he was saying and continued to question them and ramble on in his native tongue. soon enough, felix’s mother was questioning him back, and he was relieved to find that he could answer her in his own language and she would understand. he explained himself the same way he had to chan only the night before, stating that he was - evidently - felix’s soulmate and that his name was changbin, that he was korean and didn’t speak a lick of english. after the two had left the room, changbin dialed chan’s number and hastily requested that he come explain. they spent that dinner going over what that meant for the family as a whole, and who should be told about it. 

chan was broken from his thoughts at the sudden appearance of his mom, felix's mom, and 'felix’ himself. before he could even say anything, changbin was plopping down on the bed next to him, shrugging when chan questioned what was going on. his mother silenced the two of them, before glancing at felix's mother and nodding. the two of them produced similar looking envelopes, and each mother handed them to their respective offspring. with furrowed brows, chan ripped the top of the envelope open and gasped when he saw the wad of cash that was sitting daintily inside. next to him, changbin had the same reaction. looking up at his mother, she explained that the two of them had been saving back fifty dollars a month since the two boys were born, meaning that chan was holding fifteen grand while changbin (felix) had thirteen grand, towards what felix's mother called the 'soulmate fund’. chan's mother explained that they could use the money for anything related to their soulmates, including plane tickets and (eventually) engagement rings. with a glance at changbin, chan asked how his mother knew that he may know who his soulmate was, and she only responded with a wink, before leaving the room and dragging felix's mother with her. 

the two boys looked at each other in silence for a second. “i guess we have to look at plane tickets now, and we'll shoot for leaving in a week? maybe you can get something worked out with that teacher guy.” chan chimed, already pulling his laptop into his lap and beginning to type, pulling up a selection of tickets to find out how much money they would need to deposit for the flight and lodging in seoul. 

some part of chan couldn't believe it, that his best friend would be meeting his soulmate, and that he, himself, might meet his as well. 

the two boys sat side by side as they picked a flight and set aside the money, before moving on to deciding if they should rent a hotel room - before changbin helpfully reminded him that he had an apartment they could stay at, which would work out since felix was already there. 

speaking of felix, they decided to call him and tell him the news before they went to bed. changbin still thought it was weird to hear himself speak english with the thickest accent he'd ever heard, but chan couldn't find it in himself to be bothered by it. felix said that he would meet them at the airport, but made them promise not to book an early flight. 

the next day, after having deposited the money into his checking account, chan booked the flight that would arrive in the incheon international airport as early as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> number one: chan is me. number two: this is hella late and i?? don't even care tbh lmao but also i do, but anyways  
> the next chapter is back to felix's pov, and we might meet someone special ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but i'm giving absolutely no hints about who it could be!


	5. starlike

felix spent three days lamenting the fact that he would have to get up at 2 a.m to go pick up his best friend and his soulmate from the airport, after chan told him that their flight would get in at 4:25 a.m. the next day he spent wondering how it would go, and the next was filled with relief. the sixth was spent in the company of changbin’s friends, namely seungmin and hyunjin. the aforementioned two would stay the night with him, and go with felix to pick up the two elders, since he didn’t know his way around the airport. they went to bed early, preparing for their very early morning, even though they knew that it would take the two boys at least an hour to get through customs, which meant they could sleep at the airport. 

the night before, felix couldn’t find it in himself to sleep, tossing and turning restlessly on the sofa. he had offered changbin’s bed to the other two, given that the couch was made for one person, and neither of them could sleep without the other. he lay awake until nearly an hour before they had to get up, thoughts of changbin swimming in his head before he finally passed out. after what felt like a few minutes, seungmin’s sweet voice was cooing in his ear to wake up, before he was rolled off the couch in an unassuming heap. looking up, he saw the mischevious grin that seungmin had conjured up, quite an opposite to his voice. in less than twenty minutes, the three of them were bundled up quite warm, and the keys for changbin’s car were tossed to hyunjin, since he was the eldest and the best driver out of all of them. seungmin took the passenger seat as they all loaded in the car, leaving felix to stretch out in the back seat, phone in hand and texting chan to let him know that they would be there soon. not expecting a response anytime soon, he stowed the phone in the pocket in the car door, made himself comfortable, and drifted off to sleep. 

when he was brought back to the waking world, it was hyunjin shaking him awake and he didn’t fear for his life like he did with seungmin. he quietly thanked the taller boy as he grabbed his phone and got out of the car, staring up at the airport that loomed above them. hyunjin called him, breaking him out of his reverie, and felix realized with a start that the elders had already begun the walk to the airport with linked pinkies, which seemed to be their Thing. 

after catching up with them and falling slightly behind so that they could have their space, he followed the couple into the airport, gazing in awe at the space. although it was very, v e r y early in the morning, the floor was still full of people preparing to open shop for the day, as well as people passing through to get to their flight. he saw people with all kinds of physical soulmate traits, from timers on three peoples wrists, all zeroed out and the three of them with linked hands, people with large blocks of quotes covering their arm and even someone with what looked like an initial on the back of their neck. felix watched as one person, seated in a chair at a little cafe style building, scrawled a message on their arm, smiling all the while. as they got closer and closer to arrivals, the crowd thinned out and they found themselves alone in the waiting room, save for a couple sitting across the room from them. one of them sported brilliant red hair, the other blue. 

the three boys took a spot near the exit, which gave them a good view over the whole room, and they all settled into seats. hyunjin took up two seats, laying down with his head in seungmin’s lap as they waited. seungmin gently carded his fingers through his soulmate’s hair, reassuring felix all the while that of course changbin would want to see him, of course it would go well, of course, of course, of course. however, felix couldn’t stop the anxiety that had begun to build a home in the pit of his stomach, offering to go find them some breakfast instead of just sitting there, like the others were content to do. seungmin passed him two 10,000 won notes that he had dug out of his wallet and told him what they liked, leaving felix to wander around until he found the same cafe from earlier. he ordered small pastries for each of them, and three small coffees. after getting the pastries, he also took some sugar and creamer for the other two and stuffing them into the paper bag, somehow managing to tote his armful of stuff back to the arrivals area. the room had filled up slightly in the time that it took him, another ten or so people sitting scattered around the chairs. felix took his spot next to seungmin, and hyunjin sat up straight to retrieve his food. felix watched as seungmin made hyunjin’s coffee up for him, before passing it down the line and doing the same with the pastries. with the time that it took for him to get food and for them to eat, the clock had just barely passed 4:30 a.m, and felix could feel the anxiety building up once more as the clock ticked closer and closer to the arrival of his soulmate. 

after another thirty or so minutes had passed, felix felt a slight buzz beginning at the soles of his feet and traveling up his legs, which only seemed to grow stronger as time passed. another ten minutes passed, and felix could feel himself vibrating with uncontrollable energy, just as the terminal doors opened and people began to flood out. he couldn’t control his body as he got up and plunged into the crowd, body aching and screaming out for his soulmate. just a mere ten feet in front of him, he saw himself and watched at the other got closer and closer as well, the two colliding in a solid hug that felt as though it caused an explosion of energy between the two. seungmin and hyunjin joined them in the small area, although it felt like there was nobody else in the room except for him and changbin. he didn’t even notice chan slipping away, didn’t notice seungmin and hyunjin whooping and hollering, didn’t notice the explosion of heat that came from mere feet away from them, didn’t hear the small voice questioning the elder men on what was happening. all he knew was that he was holding changbin, and all it felt like - and all it would ever feel like - was a tingling that filled his whole body, that came to a sudden, screeching halt, and when he opened his eyes, he was looking back at changbin. with a gasp, felix’s hands were on changbin’s cheeks, and changbin couldn’t - or rather, wouldn’t - stop the smile that graced his lips. 

they stayed like that for a few moments, eyes roaming over each other’s faces in an attempt to memorize them, until changbin finally whispered to the other, “slow down. we have an eternity to learn one another.”, and felix could finally feel his nerves settle at the low drawl, knowing that chan had been tutoring him on english, much like the others had been with felix. 

with a sigh of content, felix finally unraveled himself from changbin, and they turned to see chan in the same position that they had been, although with a man that was taller than most of the people standing there. the two were talking quickly to one another, and seungmin stopped felix before he could call out the other’s name. the younger boy that joined them introduced himself as jeongin, and the elder boy that chan was hanging off of as woojin, who was jeongin’s step-brother. felix oh’d at the news, before questioning seungmin on who he was. seungmin rolled his eyes, and replied that woojin and chan were soulmates. felix and changbin shared a look, before felix cheered in response to the news, drawing chan’s attention to himself. it didn’t take him more than a minute to wrap felix in his arms, murmuring words that felix couldn’t exactly make out, but could feel that they were to encourage him, and congratulate him. 

after introductions were made and numbers were exchanged, chan and woojin finally parted to let woojin take jeongin home, promising to meet up with them later. after the long flight, felix knew that changbin would be itching to sleep in his own bed, and felix knew that he, himself, was ready for a nap as well, and they could catch up in a few hours. the three of them - felix, changbin, and chan - piled into the backseat of the car, letting seungmin drive them home as hyunjin dozed in the passengers seat. changbin curled up against felix, allowing him to play with his hair as chan laid back against him, successfully squishing changbin into felix’s side. the three of them slipped in and out of sleep until they arrived at changbin’s apartment complex, where seungmin and hyunjin left them in a taxi, the driver looking confused as to why he had to drive two grown men home at a little past 7 in the morning. 

it didn’t take long until a sudden wave of fatigue hit the three of them, chan barely making it to the couch before he collapsed, pulling a pillow under his head and passing out in front of the two younger boys. felix locked the front door, before leading changbin into the bedroom and settled the two of them under the covers, changbin’s face just inches in front of his as they wrapped themselves up in one another. felix stroked his fingers gently through changbin’s hair, watching as his soulmate drifted off into a calm slumber. he couldn’t stop the small ‘nice’ that passed his lips as he took in the sleeping boy. a few moments later, changbin moved even closer, nuzzling his face into felix’s neck unconsciously, causing the younger to let out a slightly choked ‘nice’ as he finally got comfortable, wrapped his arms around the elder and holding him tightly as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

a few hours later, chan was rousing them from their sleep, claiming it would help changbin with jetlag. the elder groaned, before felix began to pepper little kisses over his face, mumbling in his deep voice that the elder needed to get up. changbin blushed, jumping out of the bed and rushing into the bathroom at the speed of light, shocking even chan, who laughed after a few moments, joining felix who was cracking up on the bed. 

with the sounds of the shower running in the background, felix got up and went to dig out his present for the other from under the bed, extracting it from the bag and tossing the clothing items onto the bathroom counter, calling out to tell changbin that they were there. after changbin was done, felix went into the bathroom to wash off the airplane grunge that seemed to linger on his skin, although it made sense, since changbin traveled in felix’s body and not his own. afterwards, felix dried off and put on the outfit that resembled the one that changbin had changed into. a simple white and black flannel over a cream turtleneck, the flannel undone so the turtleneck could be seen. when he stepped out of the bathroom, changbin looked like something out of a dream, replacing some of his earrings with different ones as he stood in front of the mirror. the same flannel that adorned felix was tucked underneath changbin’s turtleneck, leaving the other to look soft and completely unlike his normal attire. 

not even a moment later, felix had crossed the room and had his arms wrapped around changbin’s middle, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. changbin looked at him fondly through the mirror, telling him about their plans for the day, talking to felix with a mixture of english and korean. felix couldn’t stop the smile that graced his lips again, for the nth time that day as he realized that he was holding his whole world in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this happened?? somehow, i pumped out 2k words in a couple hours, so y'all get a double update for this week (watch this be the last time i update for like, 3 months lmao) but anyways, i couldn't get this part off my mind, so yeah (:
> 
> a n y w a y s i also opened up a writing twt, where i'll be posting updates and stuff for all my stories!! it's hellevator_mp3_, and you can follow me on there to find out when i'm posting next, to get little sneak peeks, and i'll even answer any questions on there!


	6. starstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual: this is v e r y unedited and i will proofread it later, so please feel free to point out any mistakes you see! 
> 
> also: the pov does shift a l o t throughout this chapter - from changbin to chan to changbin to jeongin (i think that's the order, anyways), so please be aware of that!

waking up next to felix would have to be changbin’s new favorite thing. chan waking the two of them up? not so much. however, after groaning in response to chan’s shaking of his shoulder, changbin cracked his eyes open and peeked at the blonde boy that lay against his chest. they had changed positions in the night, felix wrapping himself around changbin and nuzzling close to his chest. changbin studied his face in the mid morning light, memorizing all the little details of the face that had plagued his sleeping and waking moments for the past month. his eyes traced over the constellations that decorated felix’s cheeks, the same ones that he had studied in the mirror, but the sight was different when it was right in front of him. he settled back against the other, prepared to go back to sleep when chan called for them again. once more, he groaned in response but didn’t move, even when he felt felix stir against him. a moment later, felix was pressing his lips softly all over changbin’s face - his cheeks, his forehead, his chin - and changbin could feel his skin burning at the feeling, knowing that he had turned bright red. he scrambled out of the bed when felix paused, listening to him and chan burst out laughing at his quick disappearance. quickly, he stripped and hopped in the shower, hoping that it would give him a chance to calm down. 

now, changbin was never really one for affection. sure, seungmin and jisung were very clingy and they liked to hang off of him, but he was never one for surprise kisses and hugs and cuddles. however, that was all different when it came to felix. he wanted to come home to felix, to his soft kisses and small touches, wanted to come home and throw a blanket over the two of them as they relaxed on the couch, to rest his head in felix’s lap while felix studied or did his work. he found himself smiling at the thought, of felix running his fingers through his hair and gently rubbing at his scalp, maybe playing idly with his piercings as the younger boy focused his attention elsewhere. he was broken out of his reverie when the bathroom door opened, and felix called out that there were clothes on the counter for him, and changbin quickly thanked him before he walked out. changbin finished his shower quickly, figuring that the other two would want to get clean as well before the others inevitably showed up. 

he towelled off and looked at the clothing that felix had provided, staring at it and wondering when exactly felix had bought it. with a shrug, he pulled on his underwear and pants, before contemplating the tops. after a moment, he put the flannel on and buttoned it up, and pulled the loose turtleneck over top of it. the flannel was long enough that it peeked out from underneath the turtleneck, just barely showing off the pattern. when changbin stepped out of the bathroom, felix was nowhere to be seen, but changbin shrugged it off. he stepped into his closet to hunt down some new earrings to change out his old ones with, figuring that it was time for a change. in the time it took him to pick, felix had gone into the bathroom and started the shower, leaving changbin to change his piercings in front of the mirror. as he was wrestling with one of the more difficult ones, felix stepped out of the bathroom, and changbin couldn’t stop himself from staring in the mirror, hands pausing in their actions to take in the angel standing in the doorway. after a moment, felix had crossed the room and wrapped his hands around changbin’s waist, causing him to resume his actions as felix molded himself to his back, resting his chin on the elder’s shoulder. changbin couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed his lips as he studied the other, before explaining what their plans were for the day, using a mixture of both their native tongues to convey his message as clearly as possible. 

once he was done changing his jewelry, the two of them stepped out into the living room together, where chan was laying on the couch with his phone in his hands and a broad smile on his lips. changbin called that he could go take a shower, which led the eldest to jump to his feet, gather his toiletries and a change of clothes and hurry into the still foggy bathroom, shutting the door behind him. changbin and felix shared a look, before felix’s stomach growled and he pushed his soulmate out of the way to raid the fridge. with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, changbin followed the boy into his own kitchen and watched the other search through his cabinets and fridge, muttering something under his breath that was unintelligible to changbin. a with quiet grunt, changbin hauled himself up to sit on the countertop just next to the stove, watching felix flit around the room in his search. at the noise, felix turned to stare at the older, before questioning why he was on the counter. changbin shrugged, replying, “there’s something better about sitting on a kitchen counter, i don’t know.” 

felix come closer, until he was almost in between changbin’s legs with his hands propped on the elder’s thighs, face blank as he said “it’s where snacks belong” in english, deepening his voice to get the full effect, laughing when changbin shivered slightly. it didn’t take a genius or a fluent english speaker to know that felix was flirting, turning changbin into a slightly mushy mess. with bright red cheeks, he pushed felix away, urging him to go cook them some food. felix hummed in reply, invading changbin’s space once more to press a small kiss to his cheek, scurrying away in order to avoid the kick that changbin aimed for his hind end. by the time chan emerged from the bathroom, felix had successfully burnt a quarter pack of bacon, and severely misshapen pieces of french toast - leading changbin to take over. when chan entered the room, he was greeted by the side of felix pressed up against changbin as the elder cooked, the younger idly watching over his shoulder as he flipped a piece of toast, before retreating to retrieve plates for the three of them. 

chan watched in silence from the doorway as they set the table, setting out butter and syrup and divvying up the food between three plates in a way that was fair, although felix threw another piece of bacon on changbin's plate when he turned away. the two looked so domestic and happy as they worked, so much so that chan almost felt bad for clearing his throat as he finally stepped in the room fully, scaring both of the other boys. after a minute of chan laughing, felix trying to catch his breath and changbin trying to rub away an already forming bruise on his bicep from where felix had grabbed him, the three of them settled down to eat, quickly thanking changbin for the meal. he waved them off, choosing not to talk through his mouthful of food. 

by the time felix was washing dishes, the doorbell had rung and in entered seungmin and hyunjin, followed shortly after by minho and jisung. changbin greeted them warmly, although it seemed forced as jisung had thrown himself into changbin’s arms. chan stood behind them, bowing slightly and greeting the rest, who he was familiar with but didn’t know, as a result of changbin and felix’s switches. as those four poured into the room, the doorway cleared to reveal two other familiar figures from the day before. woojin stood just outside the door, gently nudging jeongin into the room. both greeted chan, jeongin bowing slightly and woojin greeting him with a quick smile and kiss on the cheek, causing chan to flush so much that changbin teased him for the color flooding his cheeks. chan rolled his eyes in response, shutting the door and locking it before joining the others in the living room. four out of six of the boys had already made themselves comfortable, piling up on the couch together and leaving woojin and jeongin to find another place to sit. felix had dragged out a bean bag from God only knows where, lounging in it comfortably as he watched the others fight over prime spots. he gestured changbin over, getting up to let him sit down and then throwing himself down in his lap, causing changbin to let out a joking groan as he wrapped his arms around felix’s waist. chan smiled at the sight, before settling down next to woojin and jeongin, who had sat down with their backs against the tv center. looking next to him, woojin smiled a little before taking his hand and rubbing small circles over the back, letting chan lean on him without complaint. chan looked around the room, eyes raking over the other couples - minho and jisung sat on one end of the couch, jisung turned sideways in minho’s lap so his back was against the armrest, his hair having been changed from the brilliant red to a sapphire blue, minho’s eyes reflecting the change. hyunjin and seungmin took up what little space wasn’t occupied by jisung’s feet, their pinkies linked together and seungmin resting his head on hyunjin’s shoulder. felix and changbin somehow managed to cuddle up on the bean bag, changbin contently resting his chin on felix’s shoulder as the younger settled himself in his lap, leaning back against the strong body under him. to his left, woojin was content to stay where he was, with chan’s hand in his, and his body leaned against him. on the other side of woojin was jeongin, who was absentmindedly tracing over the outline of his timer, the numbers flashing a bright white everytime his fingers made contact with the screen. it read 00:04:59:35. chan could only hope that jeongin’s soulmate was as good to him as the others were to theirs. 

they stayed like that for nearly an hour, just talking and introducing themselves. it turned out that minho was close friends with woojin, and jeongin had featured on one of changbin and jisung’s collaboration tracks. woojin talked about their family, what life was like in daejeon, and what it had been like to meet jeongin, even though they lived over an hour apart, and jeongin lived with woojin’s father and his own mother. the rest of them shared stories of how they met, occasionally stopping so that chan could translate little things that felix still didn’t understand. 

after a while, though, jisung complained that he was bored, falling back dramatically into minho’s chest, who oof’d and nearly pushed the small boy from his lap. at the last second, jisung hung on and began to press small kisses to minho’s cheeks, apologizing all the while. the rest of the group rolled their eyes and groaned almost in unison, before hyunjin piped up that they could go eat, and maybe shop a little, for christmas, which was coming up fast. there was a murmur of assent that rippled through the room, and jeongin was the first one to his feet, exclaiming that he wanted to explore, since he’d never been to seoul before and wanted to find something new to do. chan didn’t point out that his timer had just reached 00:04:48:28, meaning that he had a little over four hours left before his soulmate was found. 

it took no more than ten minutes for everyone to bundle back up, the guests retrieving their outer clothes from where they'd been dumped in changbin's bedroom. several of the others gagged jokingly as felix carefully wrapped a scarf around changbin's neck, pressing a soft kiss to his nose before backing away, even though almost all of the group was with their soulmates, and the last one was about to find his soulmate in a few hours. 

they all trudged out in the snow, walking out in pairs, except for woojin and chan - who had jeongin wedged in between them. changbin and felix hung in the back, letting the others take the lead as their gloved hands found each other, courtesy of felix. underneath his scarf, changbin's face flushed and the tops of his cheeks turning red didn't make it past felix's observant gaze. felix only squeezed his hand lightly, turning to look in front of him. 

after a long, cold walk, they finally made it to their designation, and changbin watched felix jump around in excitement, their fingers still intertwined. changbin realized quickly that this must have been where they took felix for their monthly meetup. 

they took their usual table, dragging another small table and set of chairs over to make room for their new guests. chan waved down a waiter, and they placed their order, chatting animatedly while they waited for their food. once it was served, they dug in and there wasn't a word to be heard. afterwards, they split the bill nine different ways, with only a few difficulties. 

they split up into couples after walking to the shopping center, except for felix, changbin, and jeongin. they figured that they would leave woojin and chan to themselves, allow them to get to know one another better. they spent a few hours wandering through different stores, buying gifts here and there for one another. at exactly 00:00:05:00 on jeongin's timer, they walked into the last store available - a little jewelry store on in the corner of the shopping center. 

changbin could see jeongin growing increasingly fidgety, glancing down at his timer from time to time as it got closer to zero. they browsed for a few minutes, splitting up to look at different racks. jeongin wandered over to the watches, glancing at the display cases but not really seeing any of them as his gaze flickered to his timer. 

00:00:01:25

he glanced around, seeing felix and changbin consulting with one another at a rack of earrings. 

00:00:00:47

they looked happy, felix holding up cards with different earrings settled in them, displaying them against his ears first and then changbin's - maybe they were trying to find a matching pair. 

00:00:00:25

he heard the telltale sound of an employee crossing the floor - looking up, he saw a boy that couldn't have been much older than him making his way over. 

00:00:00:13

their eyes met, jeongin's flashing with a flurry of emotions. 

00:00:00:06

the boy was getting closer, mere feet away from jeongin, just far enough away that he couldn't see his nametag, but felt a flood of relief as he saw the timer embedded in the other's wrist. 

00:00:00:00

both of their timers flashed as they finally stood in front of one another, jeongin's gaze finding the other as their mouths dropped open in unison. from this distance, jeongin could see his nametag, reading yedam. 

“it's you.” breathed the other, catching jeongin's face in between his hands, and pulling them close together. jeongin fought the urge to pull away at the prickling feeling on his skin, quickly realizing that this was it, their bonding, so to speak. 

a few heartbeats later, he was surrounded by the incessant noise of felix whooping and hollering, changbin quietly calling chan to inform him of the soulmates. however, jeongin couldn't drag his focus away from the boy in front of him, the curve of his cheeks and the easy-going smile on his lips. jeongin noticed the other's gaze sweeping over his face, memorizing the little things. 

their peace was broken as the others flooded into the store, filling up the small space with their noise. jeongin heard some of the employees murmuring, but couldn't focus hard enough on it to make out what they were saying. 

he couldn't hear them over the thrumming of his heart as yedam leaned closer, planting a small kiss on his cheek and making jeong promise to meet him outside the store when his shift ended in half an hour. jeongin nodded, still stunned as he walked out of the store, following chan as he led the way. they dragged him to a semi-secluded corner, and began to interrogate him on their meeting. 

jeongin couldn't hardly piece together a coherent thought, just murmuring that yedam's arms felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so anyways, i figured it was time to start wrapping this up, and it will probably be ending either in the next chapter?? maybe?? idk man, i kinda wanna do a chapter for minsung, woochan, and jeongdam but...idk, we'll see.


	7. starshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note that this chapter does skip around quite a bit just to cover everything for the ending, and yes, i did actually plan for it to be like this fdlghfl

felix’s week with changbin flew by quickly. chan had gone to stay with woojin, to allow the two to get to know one another better, leaving changbin and felix alone in the apartment. they - changbin and felix, that is - grew more and more domestic as the days went by. every morning, changbin would be up and out of bed before felix would even consider it, and the elder would make breakfast for the two of them. the smell of cooking food would rouse felix, who would make his way into the kitchen to find his soulmate hunched over the stove, flipping pancakes or bacon or whatever he had fancied that morning. felix would either a: sit quietly at the dining table and wait patiently for food, or b: walk up behind changbin, wrapping his arms around the other and startling him out of his quiet trance. 

more often than not, felix chose the latter. 

today, however, was not part of the more often than not. he fixed himself a mug of hot chocolate to combat the cold outside that seemed to filter in through the windows, sipping on it thoughtfully as he watched changbin cook. within a few minutes, breakfast was served and they were eating across from each other. when they got done, felix took their plates and washed them, before sliding back to his seat on sock covered feet, leaning towards changbin excitedly. “so, when are we decorating for christmas?” he chirped, and changbin wanted to say no, say never, but he couldn't say no to the twinkle in felix's eye. he sighed and replied with a small 'today, i guess’ which had felix jumping from his seat and near sprinting to their - changbin's - room to change. the room's owner followed at a slower pace, digging through his closet to find warmer clothes. 

truth be told, changbin had no decorations, meaning that they would spend the whole day shopping and setting up for one day, and by the time the holiday was over in about 3 days, felix would be headed back to australia on a plane, alongside chan, so that he could finish his last semester of classes, and so could chan. however, the group had the rest of his stay planned out - they would meet up at the mall to find decorations, and would split up into their respective couples to go home and decorate. then, the next day, they would be going to lotte world together as a group, and then christmas eve was going to be spent at their respective apartments, to get prepared for christmas. they were all gathering at changbin's place, since he had the most free space out of all of them. 

once the couple was dressed, they headed out the door into the bitter cold to embark on their decorating mission. changbin was less than enthusiastic as felix filled their arms with bags full of ornaments, tinsel, lights, a wreath, and even fairy lights just because, amongst many other things. their tree was set to be delivered later in the day, giving them an opportunity to get home and set up for it. after hours upon hours of shopping and emptying his wallet for his soulmate, changbin finally put his foot down and said that it was time to get home. 

upon arrival, felix was quick to begin stringing up fairy lights all over the place, a string finding themselves nestled behind where the tree was going to go, and another string over changbin's bed. the wreath was hung on the outside of the bedroom door, and wobbled dangerously every time someone so much as glanced at the door. but it was fine, at lwast in changbin's opinion. seeing the other flitting around the room with hands full of decorations was endearing, especially as he began to belt out christmas carols at the top of his lungs, deep voice resonating around the apartment as he sang along to the radio that changbin had set up. 

changbin swayed lightly to the music, until he was abruptly pulled to his feet by felix and they began to sway in sync to the slow beat of a song. felix hummed softly, eyes closed and a content smile on his lips as they swayed. soon enough, it turned into a proper slow dance, and felix laid a kiss on his cheek when the younger dipped him. that's when changbin finally tried to pull away, not managing to get far before felix was pulling him back in - for a proper kiss, this time. 

neither of them with describe it as fireworks exploding or sparks flying, not like their first meeting. it was soft, gentle, sweet. it was the relief of coming home after a long time away. it was the happiness of seeing an old friend. it was the content of coming home to a warm bed and a nice meal. 

it was, most of all, theirs. 

the moment was ever so rudely interrupted by the delivery man knocking on the door, both of them breaking apart and racing to the door to let him in. it wasn't long before they had the tree where it was meant to be, covered in ornaments and tinsel and lights shining softly in the corner. they ate a quick meal that changbin had ordered while felix decorated, a movie playing in the background as they drifted off to sleep on one another. 

when they awoke the next morning, neither of them got up to cook, instead opting to get dressed and go on a hunt for a good meal. 

after they ate, they began the journey to lotte world, where half of the group was already waiting. felix waved in greeting when they saw the rest, jisung immediately sprinting over to his other ‘00 liner friend, complaining that hyunjin and seungmin were teasing him. felix was instantly in defense mode, especially when the aforementioned couple came over and continued teasing jisung over something that had clearly happened before changbin and felix arrived. changbin watched in silence as his soulmate argued with his friends, taking in the delighted looks on all of their faces when somebody said something particularly witty or amusing. changbin couldn’t make out exactly what was said, all he knew was that suddenly felix was calling out ‘right, binnie?’ and changbin (obviously) had no choice but to agree. the others cooed, and it turned into a barrage of dumb puns on the nickname, but he simply glared at them (jokingly, of course) before striding over to join chan and woojin. the two were talking quietly, welcoming changbin into their little circle soon enough, and passing over the tickets that they got for him and felix. he thanked them, stuffing the papers into his back pocket that was soon invaded by a certain aussie’s hand. he swatted at felix, cheeks burning a bright red as the other came up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, his hand buried in changbin’s back pocket. after a minute of the younger not relenting, changbin finally wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist and allowed him to silently join their conversation on whether or not wasps had necks - courtesy of chan. 

finally, with all the group gathered, they walked into the gates of the amusement park together and almost immediately split up as quickly as they had gathered. first was jeongin and yedam, who were on the hunt for cotton candy. then, as they passed by the highest roller coaster in the park, minho dragged jisung away, “for shits and giggles”, he had said. the sounds of their screams that followed the remaining six’s retreating forms told of their fate. then, hyunjin and seungmin split off to ride the carousel, or so seungmin could take pictures of hyunjin and vice versa. that left just changbin, chris, felix, and woojin. when jisung and minho finally hunted them down, minho dragged woojin off, claiming that it was for some super secret plan, leaving jisung to latch onto felix, telling of the horrors he had seen on the roller coaster. 

changbin mostly tuned them out, until he couldn’t anymore - aka, when felix began to chant ‘tea cups’ over and over, until the words lost all meaning and he was just slurring out nonsense. the elder two led the way to the tea cups, where they got in one and jisung and felix in another. their tea cup was going at a relaxing pace, occasionally twisting as one of them gave the wheel a turn. however...felix and jisung flew past them more than once, whooping and hollering as they worked in tandem to spin the wheel as fast as possible. 

that was the end of that, changbin had decided as he drug a dizzy felix off the ride, chan supporting a nearly sick jisung who suffered from the same fate. 

they spent a few more hours wandering around the park, occasionally splitting off to do their own thing and occasionally finding other members of the group. they watched yedam, jeongin, felix, and hyunjin get onto the gyro swing - changbin and seungmin made jokes that they may never see their soulmates again. the whole group went onto the swinging pirate ship at once, screaming their heads off as it got higher and higher. changbin wouldn’t admit that he stumbled getting off that ride, even though the laughter behind him proved that he did. they saw minho stubbornly trying to win jisung a stuffed bear at one of the shooting booths, and watched jisung utterly annihilate him and win the bear for himself. changbin got dragged into one of the dual bumper cars, facing off against woojin and chan, laughing every time felix steered them the wrong way. 

all in all, the two of them said it was a good day, and an even better night, as they fell into bed and passed out without even changing from their clothes. 

(changbin rushed into the bathroom to shower as soon as he woke up, claiming that he smelled of cheap fried foods and the other smells that filled the park)

they spent christmas with their friends, and video chatting with their family back home. it was a very quiet occasion, spending most of their time curled up in the nest of blankets and pillows that accumulated in changbin’s living room, christmas movies playing in front of blind eyes as they slept. 

the next day passed in a blur, and soon enough, felix was packing his things to leave. every few clothing items, he had to stop and kiss changbin gently, promising that he would be back, that they would be together soon enough, and they’d spend the summer together and felix would work so changbin could meet his family. he didn’t want to use all of his soulmate fund just yet, instead wanting to put it towards rent and things when he finally moved in with changbin. soon enough, he was boarding the plane, after having shared a few tear stained kisses with changbin. soon enough, he was landing in his home country, running into the arms of his mom who murmured sweet reassurances into his hair. 

summer arrived in a hurry, classes finishing quickly and felix’s mother video calling changbin so he could see his soulmate walk across the stage to retrieve his diploma. the second they got home that day, before his graduation party commenced, felix pulled down his suitcase once more and began to throw his belongings into it, having already booked his flight back to korea that morning. he and chan would be flying back separately, since chan also had to put in his two weeks notice, letting his school know that he would be giving up his coach position and moving out of the country. the two of them had already gone through the necessary visa procedures, and chan even got certified to teach - miracuously - english in the same school that woojin worked at. 

after a ten hour flight, felix was nearly dead on his feet - but the thought of seeing his soulmate for the first time in a whole semester had all his energy buzzing. he waited until the plane was nearly clear before getting off, figuring that it would be easier to get his bag without the crowd around him, and also getting through the terminal would be quicker. he went through customs quickly, anxious to get to the arrival area and see changbin. soon enough, he was striding through the electric doors and scanning the area for changbin, seeing neither hide nor hair of him. his shoulders slumped slightly as he pulled out his phone to check and make sure that he had actually showed up, seeing a text to come to the baggage claim, that changbin already had his bag. a bright smile blessed his lips as he jogged to the baggage claim, looking for changbin. standing just a few feet away from the belt was changbin, holding a gigantic sign, a bouquet of roses and a bunch of balloons. the sign had been decorated brightly, green glittery letters spelling out ‘welcome home, felix’ and felix could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes. changbin had told him not to switch for the whole week before he arrived, and now he knew why. changbin passed the balloons and sign off to someone else - who felix realized was seungmin - before catching the smaller boy in his arms, twirling the two of them around in their excitement. 

seungmin loudly gagged when felix pressed his hands to changbin’s cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss, and then another, and then one more before finally getting down. and then pulling him back for yet another kiss. 

changbin could only watch in awe over the next few months as his apartment morphed into theirs. it was felix’s sweater draped over the arm of the couch, it was felix’s albums and cd’s taking up space on his shelves, it was felix’s clothing filling half of his closet, it was felix’s favorite cereals sitting next to his on top of the fridge, it was felix lying next to him in bed, wearing changbin’s clothes and smelling of changbin’s body wash, but it was both of them that made up the love that filled the space, the two of them that slowly but surely made a life for themselves. 

over the following years, felix became a fairly esteemed producer who taught dance classes at minho’s studio occasionally. chan stopped coaching soccer in australia and instead taught english in korea, sneaking kisses from woojin in the break room when they thought no one was looking, before woojin had to rush back to his vocal students. jisung often joined felix and changbin in changbin’s tattoo parlor, and quietly sat in the back room humming a tune and jotting down lyrics. they were often joined by minho, as well, who liked to sit next to his fiance - after finally working up the nerve and proposing - and critiquing lines of his work. changbin and felix joined the newly married hyunjin and seungmin for dinner one night, and the next day, found themselves exploring the depths of the animal shelter with yedam and jeongin, each of them sporting promise rings. both couples came away with a new pet - yedam and jeongin with a small dog that they couldn’t decide on a name for, and changbin and felix with a furry cat named ash. the two were joined by the others on the summer night that changbin finally proposed, dropping to one knee in front of felix and popping open the velvet box. felix burst out laughing, mirroring changbin’s position on the ground as he pulled out his own velvet ring box and showed changbin. the two of them nearly cried as they realized how in sync they really were. 

felix has made many wishes in his lifetime. the one that he least expected to come true is the one that stands out the most when it comes true, and he can’t find anything to be more thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so, it ends ;-;   
> thank you to everyone for the love and support that this has gotten!! it doesn't seem like a lot to some people, but y'all...it means everything to me. i will be officially starting letters to no one soon, and i hope that everyone can check it out if they have the chance!! i'm super hyped to start that one, mostly because it's my first time writing for monsta x?? and i also have a super angsty vixx two chaptered work coming soon, so keep an eye out for that as well!!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](https://hellevator-mp3.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/wave_mp3)!


End file.
